


Ignorado por Deus

by KaoriMori



Series: Triste fantasia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Ignorado por Deus

                                                                 

     Tinha nascido em uma pequena casa do interior da Itália. Mas onde estava naquele momento era um lugar bonito, com campos vastos, grama verde, florestas e montanhas que cercavam a pequena vila. A maioria que morava lá eram esposas de mercadores e fazendeiros. Por isso tudo era bem simples, casas de madeira, uma praça com pedras onde algumas crianças brincavam antes de trabalhar, crianças como si mesmo, de mais ou menos seis, sete ou oito anos de idade.

     Mais um pouco distante dessa praça estava uma grande igreja e um monastério onde freiras e padres eram enviados para aprenderem mais coisas. Era realmente bem grande, um lugar com uma larga biblioteca, mesmo que nenhum livro fosse realmente útil. Tinha conhecimento que no porão era onde estava a verdadeira biblioteca, onde estavam as escrituras que muito provavelmente eram mortais para quem lesse. Venenosamente mortais.

     Mas aquela igreja também era um orfanato, onde algumas crianças das cidades vizinhas próximas ficavam até acharem outros pais, ou até terem idade para trabalhar no campo pela igreja. Aquelas crianças eram criadas para serem servas de Deus, alguma educação as eram dadas e elas serviam os padres, bispos e todos que iam até aquela pequena vila para terem seus estudos.

     Sorath era um desses, embora não fosse órfão. Uma criança que tinha sido vendido pelos pais para alguns mercadores para se tornar um escravo, junto com várias outras. Estes mesmos ladrões caíram de um penhasco ali por perto da cidade, e ficado perdido na floresta. Alguns tinham sobrevivido a queda, mas apenas si saíra da floresta, com a roupa rasgada, encontrado desmaiado na estrada para a vila.

     Fora acolhido pela igreja, mas ele não mais tinha fé em Deus. Não tinha nenhuma crença o garoto de olhos azuis profundos e cristalinos. E por mais que os padres tentassem, era um garoto que sempre tinha respostas na ponta da língua para dar. Por fim as outras crianças o apelidaram de O Anjo Triste da igreja, apenas porque entre todos eles era o único que tinha uma pele branca, o olhos azuis, cabelos loiros e um completo ar de pureza em sua volta. Era belo.

     Nunca aprendia nada da religião, nunca ajudava as pessoas como era ensinado a fazer. Ou pelo menos nisso a maioria das pessoas acreditavam. Rapidamente ele aprendeu sobre plantas medicinais apenas observando uma das freiras, aprendeu também a cozinhar, plantar sozinho. Em algum momento sua leitura e escrita evoluíram significa mente e até mesmo o Latim das orações ele passou a entender.

     Durante a noite ele sempre escapava para o campanário. Sentava-se na borda da torre sem medo de cair e observava os caminhos e as montanhas de longe. Era nesse momento que se divagava em seus pensamentos duvidosos sobre suas crenças, sobre o que tinha aprendido por tanto tempo e em apenas alguns meses já estava esquecera e renegar. Agora tinha de aprender tudo de novo. Porque? Ele não queria, não acreditava mais em Deus, não na existência dele, mas sua confiança para com o senhor estava morta.

     Afinal ele tinha lhe deixado só no mundo. Ele tinha deixado que seus pais que tão cegamente amara lhe vendessem como um animal qualquer. Ele tinha deixado que as crianças que sobreviveram à queda junto consigo perecessem uma por uma até que ninguém mais ficou. Ele não secara suas lágrimas quando chorou, não lhe deu nenhum conforto quando precisou. Então quando as pessoas da vila lhe encontraram por que fora enviado para uma igreja?

     Se Deus queria lhe dizer algo não ia ouvir. Ele não acreditava que o Senhor fazia milagres. Aquele que chamavam de Deus era apenas uma criatura com complexo de poder, mesquinha e cruel. Não cuidava dos seus filhos como dizia, e duvidava muito que das crianças fosse mesmo o reino do céu. Era pelos humanos serem criados na imagem de Deus que os tais eram tão maldosos. A si também.

     Enquanto pensava nisso viu uma figura de longe, uma menina toda suja, de roupas rasgadas entrando na cidade pela estrada. Antes mesmo que a visse cair correu, saindo da igreja mesmo sem permissão para tal. Aproximou-se, tomando-a no colo, tentou ouvir a respiração dela, aliviado quando um vendo muito fraco tocou seu ouvido. Carregou-a com cuidado, mesmo que tendo um pouco de dificuldade sobre o peso dela.

     Fora ele que cuidara das feridas dela, procurando mesmo no perigo da noite pelas plantas necessárias. Roubou fios de costura das freiras e costurou as roupas dela. Até mesmo limpou o corpo da menor na escuridão da noite, a cor das suas bochechas vermelhas enquanto passava o pano úmido pela pele alheia. Roubou alimentos para quando ela acordasse, buscou água e cedeu sua cama para ela, até mesmo ameaçando quem dividia o quarto consigo.

     Fora punido por isso quando ela acordou e a descobriram. Mas não importava quantas chicotadas recebesse ou quantas orações deveriam fazer. Seu coração tinha ficado leve por ajudá-la e tinha gostado disso o suficiente para suportar calado todas as punições. Se ele tinha de ser punido pelos representantes de Deus por ser bom, que assim fosse. Não se arrependia porque não tinha pelo que se arrepender.

     Não procurou mais a garota depois disso. Embora seu peito doesse pela solidão constante e amaldiçoasse os outros por serem felizes enquanto não conseguia achar em si felicidade, ele não aceitou a aproximação dela por muito tempo. Foi quando começou a ir para o meio da floresta, para um campo onde plantara diferentes flores, e passou a ficar por lá mesmo durante a tarde, faltando com seus deveres.

     Não via problema em ser expulso e morrer de fome. Morrer assim só lhe faria ter o mesmo destino dos amigos que era o que deveria ter acontecido consigo. Nunca quisera estar só, fora abandonado por aquelas crianças mesmo quando prometeram que sairiam juntos da floresta e viveriam em um lugar até que se tornassem adultos e construíssem suas próprias vilas. Tantos sonhos que não se realizariam apenas porque eles lhe deixaram sozinho.

     Alguns dias se passaram antes que ela realmente fora falar com ele. Depois que uma missa acabara saiu da igreja, ignorando os olhares que alguns dos mais velhos lhe mandavam. Não notou que era seguido, até ouvir a voz de alguém lhe chamando. Alguém para qual ele não tinha nome mesmo assim ela sabia. Parou e se virou depois de alguns minutos de insistência dela, quando já estava quase perto de lhe tocar.

     – É hora de fazer as orações. Não vai ficar?

    Olhou-a de cima abaixo, ela parecia melhor agora, mesmo que o rosto fosse um tanto pálido. Ela vestia roupas da igreja, então não tinha demorado a entender que agora ela era uma de “suas irmãs”. Mas não se importava, não falaria com ela, nem mesmo entendia como a garota lhe conhecia ou tinha vindo atrás de si.

     – Não adianta fazer orações para quem não vai ouvir.

     – Mas Deus vai te ouvir.

     – Ele não vai.

     A menina se calou, parecendo um pouco confusa. Talvez pensasse que como o rapaz estava a mais tempo ali do que si ele teria mais fé. Talvez pensasse que seu salvador era um rapaz santo com vários aprendizados sobre Deus ou qualquer coisa, mas ele não tinha nada disso. Virou-se, notando que não teria alguma resposta da garota, prestes à tomar seu caminho para a floresta até que foi tocado no braço.

     – Meu nome é Raphaella. – Ouviu. – É um nome um pouco arrogante não acha? O nome de um arcanjo. Meu irmão mais velho que me deu esse nome.

     Ouviu-a. Ele não tinha perguntado, não queria saber e não se importava com o nome dela qualquer que fosse. Estava prestes a dizer isso, mas se conteve, sem nem saber por que.

     – Eu não sei. – Foi o que disse, um pouco indiferente ou seco demais, mas isso não pareceu afetar Raphaella.

     – Haa, seu nome é de um anjo também, não é, Sorath?

     – Você vai perder sua oração.

     Foi a última coisa que disse antes de se soltar da mão dela de forma um tanto brusca. Deu as costas, até que novamente se ouviu sendo chamado e viu o Bispo Bastian lhe chamar. Seu rosto tomou uma expressão de desagrado, mas apenas deu meia volta e voltou, sem nem mandar um segundo olhar para a menina de cabelos castanhos escuros.

     Novamente ficaram um tempo sem se ver, até que um dia ela viu-o com uma cesta pequena com um pano em cima. Afastou-se dos novos amigos que tinha feito e parecia decidir o que jogar, indo até perto dele.

     – Não tem ido às orações não é?

     – Não tenho nada para pedir para Deus.

     – Todos tem algo para pedir para Deus.

     – Eu não.

     Ignorou a frieza dele, mas sem saber o que deveria dizer como deveria continuar a conversa. Não tinha maldade ainda para entender que podia estar incomodando, queria ser amigável, e também arranjar coragem para agradecer pelo que ele tinha feito. O bispo havia a contado que o rapaz de cabelos loiros e cara emburrada havia lhe salvado e levado até lá.

     – Onde está indo? Não quer vir brincar com a gente depois?

     – Vou levar algumas coisas para o Bispo até a casa de uma mulher doente.

     – Eu... – Fora interrompida antes que pudesse falar algo, ouvindo os colegas lhe chamarem.

    – Raphaella. Venha!

     – Eu já vou, espere só um minuto.

     – Estamos sem pessoas para a brincadeira, poderia procurar alguém para nós?

     – Haa ok, eu vou chamar o Sorath aqui. Tudo bem?

     Os rapazes e as meninas se entreolharam, virando para ela e não falando nada. Porém pelas expressões ela entendeu o que eles estavam pensando. Eles não queriam, visivelmente não queriam estar perto do rapaz loiro. Ou talvez não era bem isso, talvez eles estivessem preocupados, mas com o que estariam? Virou-se para o rapaz, vendo como ele fitava os outros garotos e depois apenas virou a cara fechando os olhos forte. Não entendia...

     – Venha logo!

     Uma das garotas pareceu arranjar coragem para falar e por um instante não soube o que fazer. Acabou se despedindo e indo até os amigos, um pouco depois se virando apenas para vê-lo entrar em uma das casas. Ainda tinha de procurar por ele um dia para agradecer, perguntava para si mesma também se tinha uma forma de fazê-lo sorrir.

    – Porque agiram desse jeito? – Perguntou ao se juntar aos amigos.

    – Nós é que estranhamos por você tê-lo chamado. Ele não gosta da gente.

    – Acho que ele não gosta de se misturar com a gente já que somos piores que ele em tudo, sabe.

    – Ele até é chamado pelo Bispo Bastiam para fazer algumas tarefas. E ele tem a mesma idade que a gente.

    – Ou pelo menos achamos que tem.

    Ouviu atentamente. Então parecia que ele se afastava das pessoas por ele mesmo, mas se era assim porque parecia tão triste quando olhava para seus colegas? Solitário ela diria, ele sempre parecia solitário ao seu ver. Por isso um dia seguiu-o um dia logo pela manhã quando sabia que ele buscava água no rio para si mesmo. Observou o caminho curiosa, vendo quando ele parou e pegou em mãos um passarinho e segurou com cuidado perto do peito.

      Também o viu parecer tentar cuidar do passarinho, mesmo que pela expressão soubesse que talvez o animal não fosse sobreviver. O loiro não era capaz de deixar o animal sofrer ali, continuou seguindo-o, vendo-o parar e sentar em uma pedra perto do rio. Esperou para ver o que ele faria, mas o que o garoto fez foi apenas segurar o animal e ficar olhando para ele até que em algum momento se levantou, pareceu procurar gravetos. Desfiou a própria roupa fazendo uma barca. Depois colocou o animal dentro e pousou no rio.

     – Eu sempre me pergunto onde é que os rios desaguam. Meu irmão me dizia que era no mar, mas eu nunca vi o mar então continuo não sabendo.

    Aproximou-se dele falando, notando que não receberia resposta. Na verdade o garoto pareceu mal humorado pela sua aproximação. Sorriu amavelmente para o olhar de canto que ele mandou antes de colocar o balde na água e pegar um pouco, não enchendo tudo.

     – Porque você diz que Deus não vai te ouvir, e que não tem o que pedir para ele?

     – Porque é a verdade.

     – Quando eu pedi para Deus para me salvar ele me enviou você. Ele me ouviu então porque não te ouviria. E Obri... – Não deu tempo de terminar, ouvindo um baque e a água se espalhando pelo chão.

     – Ninguém me enviou, eu fui porque eu quis! – Assustou-se com ele gritando. O rapaz estava furioso pelo jeito. – Existem várias coisas que eu já pedi para ele, várias coisas... –Ouviu-o sussurrar, olhando para baixo e pegando o balde de novo. – Me deixe em paz.

     Ficou um tempo em silêncio, apenas o observando. Mesmo que ele tivesse pedido para que o deixasse em paz ela não conseguiu, apenas pensou em outra coisa para falar novamente, talvez algo que pudesse o deixar feliz talvez?

     – Me disseram que você é importante para o Bispo Bastian... Isso é impressionante sabia?

     – Eu não sou importante para ninguém.

     – Porque sempre fala esses tipos de coisas.

     Quando ele lhe fitou viu raiva no olhar dele, mas um pouco depois apenas se tornou tristeza e melancolia.

     – Se eu te contar você vai me deixar em paz?

     – Se for o que você quiser... – A resposta foi um pouco hesitante, mas queria entendê-lo, queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Viu-o suspirar e voltar a se sentar na pedra.

     _No lugar onde nasci, eu era o segundo filho de uma família de comerciantes. Como éramos de baixa classe não tínhamos muita cosia na verdade. Meu irmão era treinado para ser o herdeiro dos negócios. Eu não lembro muito bem de tudo, mas lembro do meu irmão. Ele era alto e tinha cabelos loiros escuros, dava um ar de confiança. Não prestava atenção em mim, assim como meus pais, e eu queria um dia crescer e ser como ele._

_Mas meu irmão um dia adoeceu, como muitos jovens por perto tinha feito. Desesperada minha mãe tentou de tudo para curá-lo, mas o único médico de lá parecia não saber o que eles tinham. Quase desistindo, minha mãe passava dias com meu irmão. “Podia ter sido o mais novo.” ouvi ela dizer “Não posso perder meu primogênito.” Eu não disse nada, não fiz nada. Apenas fiquei no meu quarto enquanto meus pais se preocupavam e descontavam os problemas em mim._

_Mas um pouco antes do meu irmão morrer chegou um grupo de homens, dizendo que vendiam a cura, e que podiam pegar primeiro, caso funcionasse eles viriam buscar o pagamento depois. Meus pais confiaram nele em um ato de desespero, mas meu irmão realmente se curou com o remédio que eles deram. Depois de uns meses os homens voltaram, um grupo inteiro, pedindo altas quantias._

_No fim meus pais não tinham dinheiro o suficiente para pagar, foi quando eles sugeriram que eu poderia ser o preço. Achava que meus pais não fariam isso, mas eles fizeram. Meu irmão era mais importante para ele, sempre fora. Pedi para Deus que não. Pedi por Deus que não. Meus pais eram católicos e tudo que eu tinha aprendido sobre Deus era com eles._

_Mesmo depois que eu fui levado eu continuei chamando por Deus e pedindo. Eu estava com medo, tremendo de medo, chorando até que me estapearam, mandaram que eu me calasse. Ouvi eles falando sobre quanto dinheiro ganhariam comigo, porque eu tinha uma aparência bonita para um escravo. Ouvi-los falando sobre como envenenaram algumas cervejas quando viram os jovens no bar. Como as pessoas eram burras._

_As outras crianças e eu não podíamos nos comunicar. Mas às vezes nos olhávamos e nos entendíamos. De alguma forma. Quando a carroça caiu, os adultos e parte das crianças morreram, começamos a correr, perdidos, achamos que iriamos morrer quando começamos a falar sobre Deus novamente e fazer planos. Prometemos uns aos outros que quando fôssemos adultos faríamos uma vila onde poderíamos morar e onde nossas crianças seriam bem tratadas._

_Mas aos poucos fomos morrendo um por um, quando não conseguíamos achar comida, ou água até que só sobrou eu. Desejei, chamei por Deus até que o último deles caiu. Implorei para que não me deixasse sozinho, que ouvisse minhas preces. Eu chorei, e nem mesmo diante do desespero ele me ajudou._

     – E eu não sou o mais importante do Bispo Bastian, ele tem seu ajudante especial.

     Ouviu-o atentamente, abaixando os olhos enquanto ouvia o que ele falava e pensando no que tinha passado, mesmo que fosse um pouco parecido era diferente também, porque sua família tinha lhe amado e brigado por si. E porque quando realmente pediu para Deus por ajuda ele esteve lá, foi por isso que ela tinha conseguido fugir dos bandidos que tinham queimado sua própria vila e lhe pegado par também ser vendida. Parecia que era algo que estava se tornando comum entre os bandidos...

     – Mas você não pensa que o fato de você estar aqui agora não é obra Dele?

     – Eu cheguei aqui por mim mesmo. Não fui exatamente encontrado nem nada. Com meus próprios pés e persistência eu cheguei aqui.

      – Mas...

      – Disse que me deixaria em paz.

      Fechou a boca, desistindo do que ia falar para ele enquanto notava o menino passar ao seu lado, voltando para a Igreja. Mordeu o lábio, um pouco frustrada por não conseguir vê-lo notar que às vezes tudo que tinha acontecido era porque Deus queria que ele estivesse ali naquele momento. Virou-se para ele uma última vez, mesmo que não fosse segui-lo de volta, nem nada do tipo ainda.

     – Eu vou orar por você. Quando vou for pedir para o meu irmão me encontrar, também vou pedir para que Deus mostre alguém para ficar com você.

     – Eu não quero nada de Deus se for vir de pedidos de outras pessoas.

     – Vou pedir para sermos amigos também.

     – Que seja.

      Suspirou com a resposta dele, ficando por ali, olhando para o rio e tentando novamente imaginar o mar. Um dia também veria o mar, junto do irmão quando Deus levasse o mais velho ali. O irmão que tinha dado seu nome talvez desejando algo de bom para si. Deitou-se na grama, olhando para o céu, cansada. O que faria para Sorah voltar a confiar no Pai? Acreditar no Senhor?

     Novamente dias se passaram e ela não voltara a falar com eles. Dias viraram meses e continuava rezando enquanto ele continuava a observar a vila durante a noite, no campanário. Sua opinião não tinha mudado. Era teimoso, acabaria alimentando aqueles sentimentos para sempre. Assim que a lua indicou a meia noite sentiu um arrepio passar pelo corpo, coisa que ignorou.

     No outro dia assim que o Sol estava quase se pondo foi chamado pelo Bispo Bastian, iriam viajar urgentemente para uma cidade mais próxima e o bispo queria sua companhia junto a de outros homens. Não recusou, sabia que provavelmente era algum assunto médico e ele queria sua ajuda com as ervas medicinais. Subiu no cavalo e foi, o caminho tranquilo até que um homem em um cavalo passou por si. Ele lhe pareceu familiar por um momento, mas não deixou isso na sua cabeça no momento.

     Um pouco depois passaram um grupo com cavalos novamente. Quando já estavam no meio do caminho viu uma fumaça de longe, mesmo que pequena. Os olhos do bispo se arregalaram, rapidamente deu a meia volta, voltando para a vila. Fogo. Podiam ver o fogo de longe, indo para a floresta, talvez por sorte, ou por azar, a chuva veio, apagando as chamas, deixando que eles chegassem à vila queimada depois de um tempo.

      Tinha corpos no chão, abertos por sangue ou completamente queimados. Algumas pessoas não davam para reconhecer, mas pelo jeito todos estavam mortos. Viu um corpo, um ainda reconhecível perto de outro, fechou os olhos lentamente e passou a andar, tomar um caminho para o campo onde ficava, se perguntando se estava queimado. Parte estava, mas não completamente. Arrancou alguns lírios brancos e voltou.

     E assim que voltou o Bispo Bastien também estava no chão. Provavelmente tinha tido um ataque cardíaco, mas Sorath nem pensou nisso. Mordeu o lábio inferior e continuou andando até onde o corpo de Raphaella e seu irmão estavam, o pescoço cortado, o sangue sendo lavado pela chuva. Jogou a flor por entre eles. Não chorou, não rezou pela alma deles, apenas continuou embaixo da chuva olhando-os.

     – Deus ouviu você... Minha morta amiga.


End file.
